The Dare
by silkrose
Summary: Draco Malfoy is set a dare, which leads to unexpected consequences. Draco/Harry may get slightly graphic I am still undecided. Please read and review!
1. Morning

Draco brushed the strand of dark hair away that had fallen in front of Harry's eyes. Harry was sleeping, blanket wrapped around his waist, lying on his stomach yet facing Draco. Draco was leaning up on his elbow, just watching the slow intake of breath as Harry slept. He couldn't believe how he had fallen for this boy, what a dare had turned out to be.

"_You have to flirt with him outrageously, make it believable though." The seventh year Slytherin had pulled Draco to one side on his way out of the common room to give him his challenge. It was customary for the seventh years to challenge the sixth years to see how worthy they are to take there place. _

"_But Potter." Draco sighed. "He will never believe it, we have been enemies for six years now… I doubt he will fall for something like that."_

Draco ran his hand along Harry jaw, Harry stirred but did not wake. He felt it was impossible to keep his hands off Harry, he wanted to spend every waking moment with Harry, every minute he was sleeping he wanted to be sleeping in Harry's arms, it was all so unexpected.

"_Morning Potter." Draco said in a soft and sultry voice. Harry turned, surprised but who was standing behind him… talking to him in the way that he was._

"_Malfoy" He said in reply. Harry turned back to the essay he was writing. Draco moved round and sat on the table next to where Harry was working. _

"_What are you doing?" He asked almost in a whisper. _

"_Our Potions homework, what is your problem Malfoy?" Harry snapped. Harry put down his quill and began searching in his bag through all the crumpled pieces of parchments for the notes he had made on the shrinking potion. When he turned back round Draco was sucking on the end of Harry's quill. Harry glared at Malfoy and threw everything back into his bag. "You can keep that by the way." He snarled and left the library._


	2. Showers

Slightly longer chapter this time. It is starting to get a little slashy now so if you don't like that sort of thing you may not want to read on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hot water was now running down his back, the steam filling his lungs and making it hard for him to breath. He had left Harry sleeping, for now, but as he showered he was still trying to make sense of how they had reached where they were now.

_Harry was stood outside the DA classroom, completely in a world of his own. Ron and Hermione were arguing again so zoning out was the best way to deal with it. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and then heard a soft whisper in his ear. "Your looking HOT today!" the whisper sent shivers, nice shivers, down his spine until he turned to see Malfoy standing behind him. _

"_Seriously Malfoy you had better sod off before I hex you!"_

"_Try me." Malfoy smirked, turned and walked away while wiggling his backside as he did so. Harry's eyes were transfixed on the rather nice, tight behind that was being flaunted in front of him. Harry snapped back to attention when he realised what he was doing. They walked into the classroom and took their seats. Harry, Hermione and Ron always sat at the back. For Harry and Ron it was so they wouldn't get noticed, and for Hermione… well they had just persuaded her, she hated it really. Malfoy was sat a few rows in front and to the right of them, Harry was paying far to much attention to him today. The class started and they all began taking down notes, Harry then saw Malfoy turn round out of the corner of his eye. He looked up from his parchment to see Malfoy blowing him a kiss before turning back to his own notes._

"_What the hell was that." Ron whispered. _

"_So it isn't just me." Harry replied, "You can see that Malfoy is acting really strange."_

"_I can see that he has some sort of weird crush on you, hey you don't suppose someone has played a prank on him and given his a love potion do you?" Ron chuckled at the thought, thinking how much funnier it would be if Malfoy had been given a potion and a Professor had been the first person he had seen. _

"_It is not a crush!" Harry almost yelled. "He is trying to mess with my head, but I haven't figured out why yet, what will he stand to gain."_

Harry woke, he yawned and stretched before turning to look for his lover. Draco wasn't there. It was unusual as they didn't really spend anytime apart, it was then that Harry heard the running water coming from the bathroom. Harry stood up out of bed and let the sheet that had been covering his modesty fall to the floor. He walked completely naked to the bathroom, he could see the outline of Draco showering through the steam and climbed in. Harry wrapped his arms around the pale and slender waist of the other boy. Draco was slightly tall than Harry was so Harry had to stand up on his toes to kiss the boys neck. Draco turned smiling and placed a light kiss on Harry's lips before dragging his under the water. The boys stood pressed together under the stream of hot water, letting in run between them, Draco grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed a small amount into his hand. He pushed Harry out of the water and began to lather Harry's hair.


	3. Kisses in the night

_Harry snuck back through the oak front doors to the castle, he couldn't believe he had even thought about going to Hargrid's with out the map or his cloak. He climbed the marble staircase and began heading to the Gryffindor common room. He turned onto the seventh floor corridor, the portrait of the fat lady was in sight now, he had made it._

"_A little late to be out don't you think Potter?" came a smug voice and Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadow behind a statue. "Or were you looking for me." He added quickly remembering the dare. _

"_Leave it Malfoy." Harry sneered and carried on walking. Draco ran ahead and stood in front of Harry blocking his path. "I am not in the mood Malfoy now move!" he shouted and pushed Malfoy._

"_Oo-oo getting physical are we?" Draco licked his lip, and watched as Harrys gazed was immediately drawn to his tongue flicking along his own lips. Unconsciously Harry was mimicking the action with his own tongue. Draco smirked, the plan was working. Harry looked up into the grey eyes of the taller boy, and the eyes looked back at his. All of a sudden Harry felt a spark of electricity flow through his body and before he knew it he had pushed Draco against a wall and was latching his mouth onto the Slytherins. Draco pushed Harry off him. "What do you think you are doing Potter!" Draco yelled wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. _

"_But I thought… you were…"_

"_You thought wrong!" Draco yelled and stormed off, completely forgetting to deduct house points for Harry being out late._

_Harry lay in bed that night just staring up at the ceiling, he couldn't sleep. What had he done, he had made a complete fool of himself, by tomorrow morning it would be all over the school that Harry was gay and he had forced himself on Malfoy. Was he gay? He thought to himself. Harry had kissed Cho last year and this year he had thought he had a crush on Ron's younger sister Ginny, but neither of them felt like he had just before he kissed Malfoy. Harry shut his eyes trying to think of anything other than Malfoy, he tried think of Ginny, what it would be like to kiss her. As he leaned in for his imaginary kiss the girls face suddenly seemed like it was melting away and it was replaced by Malfoys before Harry could notice. Harry felt the electricity again and he sandwiched Malfoys bottom lip between his own. This time Malfoy didn't push him away, but instead used his tongue to lever open Harrys mouth and begin exploring it. _

_Harry woke in a cold sweat, he sat up and was met by four pairs of eyes staring at him._

"_What!" Harry almost scolded. "It is no surprise to any of you that I have nightmares." He said picking up his glasses and pushed them onto his nose. The others shrugged and carried on with what they were doing. _

_Harry decided to skip breakfast, he didn't know how far the news would have spread yet, but he didn't fancy finding out in the great hall. He packed his bag and headed instead for is first lesson of Care of magical creatures. _

_At the same time Draco was sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. The others from his dorm had already gone to breakfast, but he didn't feel hungry at all. He couldn't shift the fuzzy feeling inside him when he thought about last night. This couldn't be happening to him, Draco had, for a few years now, known that he had slight gay tendencies; it had resulted in his sharing a kiss with a fellow male Slytherin last year but nothing other than that. He had never had a relationship with another boy, but he hadn't had one with a girl either, although he had kissed far more of them. Draco shook himself out of his thoughts and continued getting dressed, fastening the loose white shirt around his toned torso. _

Harry pushed Draco against the wall of the shower, he trailed kisses along his neck and up along his jaw finally letting their lips meet in a very slow and passionate kiss. Draco placed his hands on Harrys lower back and pulled him closer to him, he felt harry shudder. Harrys tongue slowly draw patterns along the roof of Dracos mouth, who groaned the pleasure he was feeling back into Harry's. Harry placed his hands on Dracos chest and moved his mouth there also. He ran his hands down to Draco's stomach and could feel all the muscles in it tense under the touch. He smiled and lowered his hands again, they were resting just above the blond curls of hair. Draco's breathing was becoming ragged.

_Harry was the first to arrive for the lesson, Hagrid hadn't even arrived yet. He was staring at the basket of dead ferrets that had been placed there, and realised they must be revisiting Hippogriffs. Harry heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Malfoy walking across the grass, he stopped a little way from Harry and sat down on the grass. Harry thought it was strange seeing Malfoy on his own, and also strange that he hadn't thrown an insult towards Harry about the night before._


	4. Prefects bathroom

Again slightly long chapter, I am really enjoying writing this fic and hearing your reviews so keep them coming.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Harry felt eyes burning into him as he stood waiting for the class to start, he looked towards Malfoy who quickly turned away. Harry watched as Malfoy sat tearing up a piece of parchment in his hand, he looked nervous, Harry walked over to him and sat down. Malfoy looked at Harry and then just looked away again. "About…"_

"_Shut up Potter!" Malfoy sneered and stood up as the rest of the class began to form a semi circle around the basket of ferrets. Harry got to his feet and was quickly joined by the familiar sound of Ron and Hermione's bickering. He turned to say something to Malfoy but he had gone, totally vanished. _

"_Anyone seen Malfoy?" Hagrid called from the front of the class. Harry turned to look back towards the castle and just caught a last glimpse of Malfoy before he walked through the oak doors. _

"_I'll catch up with you." Harry said to his two friends as they headed to the common room at the end of the day. Harry pulled the Marauders map out of his bag, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." He muttered and tapped it with his wand. Black ink lines began to spread across the page, tracing an outline of Hogwarts, then little black dots with names began to move around the page. Harry was searching for one dot in particular and he found it, Prefects bathroom. _

_Harry headed up the stairs and entered the corridor that the bathroom was on. He waited outside the door and tried to think of what he was going to say. In the end he just gave up and walked into the bathroom. _

_Draco was sat on the edge of a bath, he had his trouser legs rolled up to the knees and was dipping his feet in the water. He obviously hadn't heard Harry come, so Harry just stood back in they shadows. Draco sighed and began swirling his hand around in the water, as if searching for something, he lifted back up and stood on the edge of the bath. Harry was just about to step forward and approach the boy when Draco began to remove his shirt. He let it fall to the floor and he stretched upwards, he then moved to his belt and began undoing his trousers. Harry panicked, this was wrong, it would make things ten times worse it Malfoy thought Harry was hiding out in here watching him undress. Harry quietly opened his bag and pulled out his invisibility cloak and wrapped it around himself… there was no way he could get out now without Malfoy realising there had been someone there. The only answer was to hide. _

_Draco slide his trousers off his legs and was left standing in a pair of tight black boxer shorts, he shook his head and removed them and then slipped into the water in the bath. _

_Draco lay there for a good half an hour before climbing out, Harry was standing in the corner, trying not to look, but he couldn't help himself. The toned muscular body rising out of the water in front of him not attempting to cover himself at all (why would he he was alone). Harry suddenly felt a dull throbbing in his trousers and looked down. This could not be happening, no way, not here, not now, and not Malfoy. Draco picked a towel and began drying his hair , he walked over to one of the mirrors and checked his reflection, he seemed repulsed and quickly moved away. _

_Harry had become transfixed on his form standing naked before him, Harry could feel his heart quickening, his breathing was becoming laboured. _

"_I know you are there Potter!" Draco called out, without stopping drying himself. "I can hear you breathing!" he said wrapping the towel around his waist. Harry tried to pretend he wasn't there, he backed himself further into the corner and tried to hold his breath. Before he knew it Draco was walking directly towards him with and out stretched hand. Draco was right in front of Harry, one step closer and he would touch the cloak, he took that step and the cloak was pulled of Harry revealing him to Malfoy._

"_I… I…" Harry stammered._

"_Do you make a habit of watching other boys bathe?" Draco asked handing Harry the cloak and then sitting on the edge of the bath. That was it weird Malfoy was back again. _

"_Look Malfoy I only came in here to make sure you were ok…. You didn't hear me come in and then you started… well you."_

"_I took my clothes off." Malfoy finished for him. _

"_Well yes." Harry choked moving slightly out of the corner. _

Draco flung Harry onto the bed and began kissing him frenziedly, Harry was running his hands roughly through Dracos thick blond hair and pulling his mouth down harder onto his own. Harry caressed the soft skin on the back of Dracos thighs, running his hand up and down them. Draco trailed kisses down Harry's chest and stomach where he stopped at Harry's navel and began flicking his tongue in and out of it. Harry moaned and placed his hands on Dracos shoulders, a sign that he wanted him to move lower.

_Harry stood awkwardly looking at Draco who was still sitting in his towel. "Look Malfoy, I think we have our wires crossed." He said trying to make the situation a little less tense. _

"_I believe we have Potter." He said now standing up and walking towards Harry. Harry was frozen to the spot, for some reason he couldn't move. Draco stopped in front of him and looked into the boys emerald green eyes. "But I think I am beginning to like our 'crossed wires'." Draco put a hand on the side of Harrys face. Harry lifted his hand with every intention of removing Malfoys but instead his hand fell on Malfoys waist. It was happening again, that electricity was taking over, Malfoy leaned closer to Harrys face and blew warm air onto Harrys lips. Harry felt himself being pulled forward and then their lips met. This time it wasn't for just a brief second, both boys stood there with theirs mouths pressed together. Harry did not understand, was this some sort of joke? If he began to kiss this boy would he just laugh in his face? Then it happened Malfoy opened his mouth slightly and let his tongue cross Harrys lower lip. Harry still wasn't sure but he felt really uncomfortable just standing there doing and saying nothing. Harry's hand, through no conscious action of his own moved from the other boys waist and round to his backside. He could feel Draco smiling, he took that as a signal and let Draco slide his tongue into his mouth. _


	5. Secret Meetings

Draco lay on the bed with his arm around Harry, they were both breathing quickly. Harry was resting his head on the other boys chest, sweat washing over his forehead making his hair stick to it. Harry began tracing patterns on Draco's stomach, making him shiver under the touch. Draco then sat up and walked over to the one dresser that was in the room, he pulled out two pairs of underwear, one black and one white. He threw the black pair at Harry and put on his own, then continued to look for some clothes.

"_We have hardly seen you Harry." Hermione whined. "it really isn't like you to study this much, you'__re studying more than I am… and it is scaring Ron." She added jokingly. _

"_I just have a lot to do." Harry replied picking up his firebolt and swinging it over his shoulder. "Now if it is ok with you, I am going to go and do some flying on my own, I haven't done a proper quidditch practice for a while." Harry stalked off out of the common room, once he was a safe distance away from the fat lady he pulled out the marauders map and sneaked a peak. There he was Draco Malfoy, already in the prefects bathroom waiting for him. _

_Both boys lay panting on the bathroom floor, there were clothes strewn all over the place. Draco smiled at Harry and brushed his soaking wet fringe out of his eyes. "I have to go." Draco whispered and kissed Harry's nose. _

"_Well I'm not going to let you." Harry said swinging himself round and climbing on top of Draco. Harry was sat on Draco's stomach with a leg at either side, pinning Draco's arms to the floor. _

"_Since when did you become so domineering?" Draco grinned. " I thought that was my job." Harry planted a passionate kiss on Draco's lips and released his arms. "I haven't embarrassed you have I Potter?" he laughed and rolled over so he was on top of Harry. Harry could feel the excitement building up inside his again and moved his hands to Draco's waist. "You have got to be kidding!" Draco said surprised. "You want to go again! Am I really not enough TWICE!" Draco yelled. _

"_A little more should do the trick." Harry grinned and shrugged Draco off him and headed to the swimming pool sized bath. Harry began pouring lot of hot water into the bath, Draco sat on the floor watching him, shaking his head._

"_Three times is just greedy. I am the supposed to be the hussy and I would have settled for twice." Draco said getting to his feet and climbing into the bathtub with Harry. _

_Harry straddled Draco in the water, and ran his hands up and down the boys pale chest. Draco wrapped a hand around Harry's length and began to work up a rhythm. Harry started to nibble at Draco's shoulder, the bites getting harder and harder the closer he got to his climax, he stopped to kiss Draco and then climbed off his and pulled him under the water. Draco opened his eyes once he was under, he could see the emerald eyes looking back at his through the blurriness of the water. Draco pulled Harry's face closer and kissed him. _

_The boys broke the surface of the water gasping for air, the underwater kiss had sped up the process and neither boy could wait any longer, they each let a hand to the other boys crotch and found their release. _


	6. Betrayal

" _Come on Harry, who are you looking for?"_

"_No-one." Harry muttered and trailed after Ron and Hermione. _

"_Pst! Pst!" Harry heard behind him. He turned to see Draco beckoning him into the Dark Arts room. _

"_Hey guys I'll meet you up there I want to speak to McGonagall about the hogsmead trip."_

"_Fine!" Hermione yelled back without even turning round. Harry turned and walked back to the Dark arts room. Draco was sat in the middle of one of the desks. He was smiling at Harry, a smile that brightened Harrys day. Draco jumped down from the desk and headed towards Harry. He took hold of the heavy bag that Harry had been carrying and removed it from his shoulder, placing it on a nearby desk._

"_You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Harry grinned and readied himself for a kiss. Draco looked nervous for some reason yet Harry ignored it and leaned in. Just before Harry's lips met Draco's there was a noise from behind one of the desks. Harry jumped back. _

"_What's wrong?" Draco asked. _

"_I thought I heard something." Harry shook his head and then for the second time went in for a kiss. There it was again, the noise. Yet this time it was unmistakable, it was sniggering. Four seventh year boys stepped out from behind the desk, one of them holding a wizard camera._

"_Nice work Draco, this is exactly what we were after." The boy came and stood behind Draco and placed a hand on his shoulder. " You will make an excellent seventh year student, you are worthy to take our place torturing the rest."_

"_Draco." Harry muttered, staring into the face of the boy he thought he had loved he forced back tears. Harry picked up his bag and walked out of the room. _

_Next morning Harry woke to an empty dormitory. He thought it pointless sitting in his room whining about it and decided to go down for breakfast. When Harry reached the great hall he was met by a wall of silence, which then turned into laughing. As he stepped into the room he saw the moving photos that were plastered around the walls, Harry moving in to kiss Draco. Harry headed over to were he could see Ron and Hermione, kissing noises following him all the way there. Harry sat down beside Ron and hung his head, he could feel the eyes upon him, even Ron and Hermione were staring at him. Harry looked up at Ron, "Something wrong?" he asked. _

"_Well er… em…." Ron stopped as Hermione kicked him under the table. "No there isn't anything wrong, I just mean er, you could have told me, I won't judge."_

"_TOLD YOU WHAT?" Harry yelled, bringing silence back to the hall. _

"_That you were, well you know."_

"_KNOW WHAT?"_

"_Gay." Ron muttered. _

"_I AM NOT GAY!" Harry stood up thumping his fists down on the table. He turned to face the other house tables. "I AM NOT GAY!" he yelled. With that Harry walked out of the hall, he headed not for Gryffindor tower but for the prefects bathroom._

Draco looked in the mirror and straightened his hair before leaving to teach his class. As he looked in the mirror he saw a photo reflected. Draco walked over and picked it up, it was his favourite picture, a moving picture of Harry and himself kissing under the tree by the lake. Draco remembered a lot of pictures, some good and some that almost ruined everything. He sat down on the bed staring at the picture; he opened the back of the frame and removed another picture which had been folded up inside the back. The picture was of him standing stock still as Harry leaned in to kiss him.

_Draco was so excited, today was one of the days he had arranged to meet up with Harry, he loved these days that were spent in locked class rooms and the bathrooms hiding out from the world and just existing in each others. Draco left the dorm and headed up to the entrance hall, he was just about to walk up the stairs when someone grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him into the broom cupboard that was nearby. _

"_Alright Malfoy." Said the tall boy that had him pinned against the wall. "I do believe we haven't seen anything of that dare we gave you." He said breathing a heavy, sickly breath into Draco's face. _

"_I… I… I did try." He stammered. "You just never seem to be around when I do."_

"_And does he really believe you like him?" asked one of the other boys there. _

"_I really think he does." Draco said smiling to himself. _

"_We want proof." _

"_I can… can't…"_

"_If you can't, you aren't going to have a life worth living."_

"_Hold on!" Draco said suddenly getting his courage back. "This was a dare, a dare I have completed, a dare that had no consequences against me not completing it."_

"_Unspoken they were." Said the tall boy. "Are you going to get us proof?"_

"_No!" Said Draco shoving the boy of him and spitting in his face. _

"_Wrong move." The tall boy wiped his face and then threw his face straight into Draco's stomach. Draco fell to the floor coughing and spluttering, trying to get his breath back._

"_I'll do it." _

_Draco knew he was supposed to be meeting Harry in the DA room. He led the group of four boys with their camera up to the empty class room and made them hide behind one of the desks. Draco heard Harry and his friends passing the room, and also heard them urging him to hurry up. He went to the door and poked his head out. "Pst! Pst!" Draco hissed to get Harry's attention. Harry turned and smiled, Draco beckoned him in and took his place in the room on the desk. _

"…_. Hogsmead trip." Draco heard Harry saying as he entered the room. Draco smiled as Harry walked in, and jumped of the desk meeting Harry by the door. Draco took Harry's bag from him and lifted in onto a desk. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Harry grinned placing himself close to Draco, and directly in front of him. Draco's breathing was labouring, he knew what was going to happen. Harry began to lean forward, Draco made no effort to meet him half way. Draco heard the boys laughing behind the desk. Harry pulled back._

"_What's wrong?" Draco asked trying to hide the nerves in his voice. _

"_I thought I heard something." Harry said shaking his head, as if the noise had come from in there, and turned back to Draco. Harry leaned in again, the boys behind the desk began laughing out loud and stepped out from their hiding place. The tall boy walked over to Draco and placed his hand on his shoulder. _

"_Nice work Draco, this is exactly what we were after." The boy smirked at Harry, and then turned to Draco. "You will make an excellent seventh year student; you are worthy to take our place torturing the rest."_

"_Draco." Harry let the single word slide from his lips, a word that begged for and answer. Draco turned his eyes to the floor and remained silent. He heard Harry pick up his bag and leave. The older boys fell about in hysterics, Draco turned to the all. _

"_SATISFIED!" he yelled and stormed out of the room, as he walked down the corridor he could still hear the booming laughter. _

_Draco sat up all night, he could not sleep. He tried all way to think of something to make this better. How could he have done this, he knew he could be a nasty piece of work but he never thought he would do anything that would jeopardise his chance of happiness. Draco peaked round the curtains of his bed and saw that the room was flooded with light. He dressed quickly and headed down to the great hall. As Draco walked in he could see the picture that he had been visualising all night flickering around the room, he headed straight for the Slytherin table and sat down. _

"_Can't believe Potter tried to put the moved on you Malfoy." Said a fifth year Slytherin "I imagine you had to scrub yourself clean." Draco ignored the remarks and put some food on his plate. He didn't really feel like he could eat, especially when he could see that picture every where. All of a sudden the hall went silent. Draco looked up to see Harry standing in the door way. Harry's eyes looked everywhere but the Slytherin table then the laughing started and the kissing noises as Harry made his way to his seat. Draco was watching him out of the corner of his eye, blushing as people yelled insults at him. He saw Harry turn to Ron, at least he had his friends. Harry then began to yell._

"_I AM NOT GAY!" Harry had yelled in the direction of Ron. Harry then stood up. "I AM NOT GAY!" he yelled to the rest of the hall before leaving. Draco put his head in his hands and forced back the urge to cry. _


	7. Making things right

Again not the end of this chapter, more will go up when I have time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked up as his class started to file into the classroom. He sighed, stood up and took his place in front of the black board using his wand to write up the objectives of the days lesson. Harry was still finding it hard to concentrate, his mind was always on Draco, but today more than ever, because today was the day Draco broke his heart and tried to win it back.

_Harry entered the prefect's bathroom and threw his bag at the wall. It thudded loudly, heavy hard back books hitting the tiled wall. Harry fell to his knees in the middle of the floor and silent tears rolled down his cheeks. How could he have been so stupid, to make himself so vulnerable to someone like that, he should have stuck to his initial thought when the weird Draco first showed up with his flirting and stuff, he should have realise. Harry kept on blaming himself for not realising, yet all he wanted was some comfort, the comfort of bare pale skin pressed against his cheek, warm muscular arms wrapped around him, and that smell, that smell of vanilla. _

Draco placed the picture back in the frame, closed it up and put it back in place. He took a final look in the mirror, something he couldn't do before. He had never been able to look at his reflection through school, it repulsed him. Draco walked out of the door and straight to the dungeon classroom. His class was waiting for him, he flung open the door (making an impression like that was valuable, he'd learnt it from the best) and walked to the front of the class. "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." He said as the class began to pay rapt attention to him. Draco gave them the full speech, the speech he had receive his first ever potions lesson. The class began to write up notes and Draco let his mind wander again.

"_Did you see his face!" one of the Slytherin students was saying. _

"_I know 'I AM NOT GAY'!" another mimicked, laughing. _

_Draco stood up and walked out of the great hall he stopped just outside the door trying to make up his mind where he wanted to go. Should he head back to his dorm, to the lake or to the prefects bathroom. He closed his eyes for a second and then began to walk._

_Draco put his hand on the door handle and opened the door slowly, looking round to check if anyone was watching him go in first. The sight the met Draco's eye was one that made it feel like his heart was being ripped in two. Harry was sitting in the middle of the floor sobbing; he could see Harry's shoulders shaking. Draco walked cautiously over to him and sat down on the floor. Harry made no signs that he knew Draco was there, he just continued to sob. Draco reached out and touched his arm, he left his hand there to see if Harry would move it but he didn't. Draco then pulled Harry towards him and wrapped his arms around him. Harry lay across Draco's lap holding his hands over his tear streaked face, breathing in the scent. Draco bent down and kissed the top of Harry's head, and that was the breaking point. Harry stood up so quick, he glared and Draco grabbed his bag and walked out of the bathroom._


End file.
